


thinking out loud

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)</p><p>Day 10, or, the one where Kurt and Blaine kiss under a meteor shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking out loud

_So, honey, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I’m thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are_

Blaine kisses under Kurt’s ear and Kurt squirms a little beneath him, trying to suppress the giggle that wants to bubble out of him. He’s quite unsuccessful, and Blaine keeps kissing the same spot over and over again, quick little pecks that make Kurt laugh like a child. Then Blaine moves his head and kisses under Kurt’s other ear, like he wants to memorize the outline of Kurt’s jaw with his lips. 

Kurt rolls them over so that he’s on top of Blaine, and he cups Blaine’s cheeks with his hands and peppers his face with kisses, and now Blaine’s the one laughing desperately as he cries, “ _Kurt!_ Kurt, we’re going to miss it!” 

“Hey, you’re the one who started!” Kurt replies. He leans in to kiss Blaine, and his husband melts right under him, his arms winding around Kurt’s neck to pull him closer. Even though the night air chills him down to the bone—the sheet they laid out to lie on top of doesn’t do much to keep them from freezing—Kurt feels warmth slowly seeping through him. For a moment, he thinks that he wouldn’t mind missing the meteor shower as long as Blaine kept kissing him; as long as he could have Blaine under him to kiss him, to kiss his beautiful eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth… 

But they _did_ lay out a blanket to lie upon to see the meteor shower, plus two mugs of hot chocolate next to it to drink while they wait. Kurt decides that they should make the best out of it, since they’re already here. 

He rolls off Blaine so that they’re again lying next to each other, leaning on their sides so that their noses touch and only a small move from either of them can make their lips meet. 

“Look, look, look!” Blaine turns his head to the night sky above them. Kurt follows his eyes just as a shooting star zooms past them. He knows it’s stupid, he really knows it is, but he leans on top of Blaine’s chest and listens to his heart beating and feels his pulse under his ear and he wishes on the shooting star.

 _Please let me be with him,_ Kurt prays. _Please, whatever you do, whatever happens, just let me be with him._

He curls his fingers on Blaine’s sweater and watches with a stupid smile as the sky fills with stars or meteors or whatever they are as they zoom from one side of the firmament to the other. Blaine kisses his head and wraps an arm around him. 

“Just look at that,” he whispers, like he doesn’t want to ruin the moment, and Kurt cuddles closer to him. “Isn’t it amazing?”

Everything is amazing. Kurt is happily married to the love of his life. They live in an apartment in New York City, and the heater breaks in the middle of winter, and sometimes the summer is so hot that even opening all the windows isn’t enough. And sometimes they have no water or gas and they fight and they argue and they reconcile and kiss. And they’re watching a meteor shower in the roof of their apartment, even though it’s freezing outside and Kurt’s hands are red and numb. And life isn’t the perfect, eternal honeymoon stage that he imagined it would be, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s watching a meteor shower with the greatest person he knows, with the man he loves and is so deeply in love with, and he likes it better this way.

“It is,” Kurt says. 

Everything is amazing.


End file.
